Los Hombres Huecos
by asdf42
Summary: Erik/Charles. Dark!Charles. Raven está muerta, le dice la voz mental. Charles sigue sentado como si nada pasara, solo la intensidad de sus ojos y lo apretado de sus labios muestran que su fachada de calma se ha disuelto. Raven está muerta.
1. Capítulo Uno

**Título:** Los Hombres Huecos

**Raiting:** R

**Advertencias:** Dark!Charles, muerte de personajes, tortura, abuso de poder.

**Notas:** El título viene del poema de T. S. Elliot.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen Marvel ya quisiera yo tenerlos para mí.

**Resumen:** Raven está muerta, le dice la voz mental. Charles sigue sentado como si nada pasara, solo la intensidad de sus ojos y lo apretado de sus labios muestran que su fachada de calma se ha disuelto. Raven está muerta, y nada cambiará eso.

* * *

><p><em>I<em>

_Nosotros somos los hombres huecos_

_nosotros somos los hombres rellenos_

_inclinándonos juntos_

_la cabeza llena de paja. ¡Ay!_

_Nuestras voces resecas, cuando_

_susurramos juntos_

_son apagadas y sin sentido_

_como viento en pasto seco_

_o patas de ratas sobre el vidrio roto_

_en nuestra bodega seca_

_figura sin forma, matiz sin color,_

_fuerza paralizada, gesto sin movimiento;_

_quienes han cruzado_

_con la vista recta al otro Reino de la muerte_

_nos recuerdan —a lo sumo— no como violentas_

_almas perdidas sino tan sólo_

_como los hombres huecos_

_los hombres rellenos._

**T. S. Elliot, Los Hombres Huecos**

_**~Ahora~**_

Erik camina con paso fuerte, sin mirar al suave pasto que rodea la casa. El lugar tiene un resquicio victoriano, una arquitectura de finales del siglo XIX. Respira hondo mientras apura el paso hasta llegar a la puerta principal. La casa es espléndida, definitivamente, las ventanas están instaladas de tal forma que el sol de la tarde las golpeé, haciendo que la sombra de los alerces en el jardín les dé.

No siente metal en ella.

Al llegar a la puerta, se encuentra con dos tipos en el umbral. Ambos tienen la misma mirada vacía que Erik se ha acostumbrado a ver en cada uno. Son altos, con porte militar, no duda que Charles los haya encontrado en la CIA, cuando aún estaban asociados con Moira.

Por un momento se deja recordar aquellos tiempos, cuando viajaron por el país reclutando a más personas como ellos. Arrendando un Fiat barato para poder salir a la carretera, discutiendo con Charles sobre pequeñeces que ahora se ven sin sentido. Recuerda el azul de los ojos de su amigo, siempre cálido e inteligente, invitándolo a confiar, a tener un sentido de pertenencia. "No estás solo", le dijo Charles al conocerlo, y ahora Erik desea que aquella no fuese la mentira más grande que conoce.

Los guardias abren la puerta sin interrogarlo, dejándolo entrar al lugar. Es mucho más espartano de lo que pensó que sería; el piso está alfombrado, una alfombra de color tinta cubriéndolo desde el inicio hasta el final y las paredes son blancas sin nada decorándolas.

Erik entretiene el pensamiento de que quizás Charles no quiso crear una parodia de una casa, pero este Charles no es su amigo y no sabe cuales podrían ser sus motivaciones.

Un hombre, parecido a los de etiqueta que se encuentran afuera aparece desde el pasillo, mira a Erik con simpleza y le hace un gesto para que lo siga hasta llevarlo por el corredor a una habitación.

Erik siente la respiración deternérsele cuando entra.

Desde las paredes, pasando por la alfombra, los decorados, la chimenea y los muebles, todo es idéntico a la malograda habitación de la que alguna vez fue la mansión Xavier, aquella en donde tantas partidas de ajedrez junto con vasos de whiskey sucedieron.

Erik ve reticente las sillas y sillones que hay, no piensa sentarse y bajar la guardia ni un centímetro. Mira el diván que está bajo el gran ventanal dando vista a los árboles que rodean el lugar. La sensación en su pecho sigue presente, como si una mano le apretara el corazón. Vuelve a tomar respiraciones profundas, intentando calmarse, queriendo ignorar el motivo por el que sus nervios están intentando romper su compostura.

Está mirando la ventana, cuando siente la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, los suaves pasos de una persona entrando.

Gira con suavidad, mirando por primera vez en meses a quien fuese una vez la persona más importante en su vida.

Charles no ha cambiado mucho en apariencia. Sigue usando su fachada de profesor, una camisa celeste más un chaleco azul sobre ella. Su cabello cae en su frente, sin molestarle la vista. Sus ojos aún son de un increíble azul, sin la calidez del pasado y con una frialdad calma.

Solo que ahora es un azul encendido, como si sus ojos brillaran con poder. Han sido así desde que se inyectó el suero de Hank.

Charles se mueve por la habitación como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Da pasos lentos y calculados que parece mágicos, su mirada mostrando inteligencia pero ocultando todo lo demás con la sonrisa directa en su rostro.

Erik siente las manos sudarle y por un momento escucha a Charles en su mente, invadiendo sus pensamientos. Pero el entrenamiento de Frost fue útil, y las barreras que ha creado para impedir la invasión son levantadas con fuerza.

–Erik –dice Charles, hablando por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación. Los hombres erguidos al lado de la puerta mantienen sus caras impasibles, ojos vacantes y sin expresión. Charles ve hacia donde se ha ido su mirada y le responde–, no están sufriendo, mi amigo.

–Esto –comienza a decir Erik, sintiendo las palabras escaparse. Mira a Charles y no entiende, no sabe como es posible que ocurriera todo esto–, no está bien.

–Pero aquello es relativo, Erik –contesta Charles sentándose en el diván rojo al lado de la ventana. Mira hacia los árboles que se encuentran afuera; las hojas cayendo al pasto con parsimonía como si fuera un otoño normal–, pensé que creías en el relativismo moral, y no en aquella absurda noción kantiana de lo que está bien y mal.

–Tú sí creías en ella –le dice, tomando asiento frente a Charles, en una silla de cuero negro y madera. Siente la falta de metal en la habitación como en el resto de la casa, sabiendo que Charles se preparó para su visita.

Como si estuviera dejándolo jugar mientras puede.

Charles gira su cabeza, moviendo su mano en gesto de disminución–. Antes. Eso era antes de que las cosas cambiaran y me diera cuenta de que nosotros no tenemos que apegarnos a dichas nociones. ¿Bien y mal? ¿ética y moral? Mira lo que nos rodea, mi buen amigo. Estabamos en un mundo decadente y nihilista en donde las máximas potencias estaban a un paso de la destrucción.

Los ojos de Charles brillan, el profundo azul de su iris es incandescente. Por un momento mueve su vista de Erik hacia los árboles afuera y los guardias en la puerta, para luego volverlo a mirar–, estabamos a un paso del cataclismo nuclear. Y si no era eso, habría sido la inminente guerra entre los millones de humanos y los mutantes que estaban dándose a conocer.

–No tenías el derecho –le dice Erik, sintiendo un músculo en su quijada palpitar–, no tenías el derecho Charles. No debiste... –suspira, cerrando los ojos y tratando de parar las memorias.

Charles lo mira con una curiosidad ajena, como si Erik fuese un objeto en un experimento–. ¿No debía? Fuiste tú quien me dijo que los humanos nos cazarían. ¿Acaso esto es porque he tratado por igual a humanos y mutantes? Estás siendo un hipócrita, Erik.

–Debíamos luchar –contesta, cerrando sus puños–, enfrentarnos por nuestros derechos. Por lo que somos, no esta parodia de mundo.

Por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar, Charles endurece su quijada–. ¿Violencia y destrucción? ¿Y después qué, Erik? ¿Acaso pensaste que podríamos ganar? Lo único que traería tu guerra sería la muerte de nuestra raza. Eramos muy pocos como para enfrentarnos, no teníamos una historia compartida. Habríamos sido vencidos de forma salvaje.

–¿Y tu solución es mejor? ¿Convertirte en el dios de este valiente nuevo mundo? –le responde con ironía, enmascarando toda la frustración y dolor que siente, al ver a un Charles tan diferente del hombre que fue una vez su amigo.

–Era lo necesario –dice Charles, con la misma voz lejana y ajena, sus ojos son como los de un extraño–. Siempre subestimaste mi poder, Erik. Me tildaste de un ingenuo idealista que no sabía como era el mundo.

A pesar de sus palabras, el tono de Charles no se endurece–. Pero sí lo sabía. Desde que escuché por primera vez los pensamientos de todos los que me rodeaban –cierra los ojos, frunciendo el ceño–, los asesinos y proxenetas que vivían en libertad, deseando tantas fealdades. El odio de mi padrastro y la indiferencia de mi madre.

Abre los ojos, apuñalándolo con la mirada–. He visto muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida. He sido un asesino y un esposo y una amante y un pedófilo y un huérfano que no sabe que hacer con su vida. He soñado con lugares que nunca he visitado, he llorado por personas que no conozco. He visto el corazón de los pervertidos y depravados y he sentido la inocencia infantil de un niño. Erik –le dice, como si le estuviera explicando algo, algo que nunca le explicó antes–, soy cada hombre y mujer, sus emociones y deseos más profundos. Respiro donde ellas viven.

–Entonces déjanos libres –susurra Erik.

–Oh, pero mi amigo, eso no es posible –le dice con una calma congeladora–, como bien sabes, las cosas cambiaron. Yo cambié. Tenías razón, Erik. Somos mejores, dioses entre hombres. ¿Decadencia y maldad y depravación? Lo solucioné, mira el mundo que nos rodea. Hay paz y la gente está feliz ¿Cómo podrías preferir que volviera a ser como antes?

–¡Porqué eramos libres! –grita Erik, parándose de un golpe, sintiendo su corazón en la boca. Charles sigue sentando como si el abrupto de Erik no hubiese ocurrido–, teníamos libre voluntad, Charles, eramos personas y no peones en tu maldito tablero. Teníamos opciones y podíamos elegir. Eramos libres –termina en un murmuro roto.

–¿Y esa es la belleza del relativismo, no? –contesta Charles–, la libertad es lo suficientemente subjetiva. Mira a aquellos hombres –le indica a los guardias–, ¿Crees que no son libres? En la noche irán a sus casas con sus esposas, pasarán la noche con ellas y volverán mañana a completar la rutina. Son libres de hacerlo, solo están comprometidos a seguir un patrón –mira al árbol más grande que se encuentra afuera, sus hojas cayendo opacas al césped–, ¿Está el árbol encarcelado en su papel de temporada? ¿Está atado a un rol? ¿O es libre de crecer fuerte y rendir en su lugar en la vida?

–Que tengan una libertad física no disminuye el hecho de que estén siendo esclavos mentales –le explica Erik con desesperación, ignorando las analogías–, estás forzándolos, a ellos y a todos, Charles. No estás dándonos algún tipo de libertad predeterminada.

–No, solo les estoy dando un mundo en donde la paz es posible –Charles responde, cruzando sus manos–, en donde ya no hay que temer a cuando se apretará el botón. Es un mundo mejor, mi amigo.

–Esto no es lo que Raven querría –susurra con la voz ronca, sentándose derrotado y sintiendo su cuerpo congelarse.

La habitación parece paralizarle, los guardias en la puerta cayendo inconsciente, los cuadros en la chimenea se mueven, la casa cruje como si fuera un terremoto. Erik siente los músculos en su cuerpo detenerse, y en su mente puede escuchar con perfecta claridad la voz de Charles.

Raven está muerta, ésta le dice. Charles sigue sentado como si nada pasara, solo la intensidad de sus ojos y lo apretado de sus labios muestran que su fachada de calma se ha disuelto. Raven está muerta, y nada cambiará eso.

Erik siente sus ojos cerrarse.

_**~Entonces~**_

–Seamos los mejores hombres –Charles le dice con la voz fuerte, pero con un halo de incertidumbre.

–Somos los mejores hombres –le responde Erik con firmeza, sintiendo el poder cursar por su cuerpo, el metal de los misíles cantándole–, son ellos los que quieren destruirnos, Charles, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego?

–Erik –dice Charles–, no hagas esto.

Erik solo le quita la mirada, para fijarla en las armas que sostiene y lanzarlas con toda su fuerza hacia los barcos en el océano.

Charles se lanza contra él, golpeándolo de lado y haciendo que pierda la concentración. Unos cuantos misíles caen en el mar, explotando. Erik siente la furia consumirlo, moviendo su mano hasta formar un puño con el cual golpea a Charles.

Charles intenta empujarlo, moviendo sus piernas para patearlo, gritándole–, ¡detente, Erik! ¡Tienes que detenerte!

Pero Erik no escucha, golpeándolo con la fuerza de su ira, hasta que Charles deja de moverse. Erik lo ignora, levántandose de su posición, moviendo nuevamente sus manos para controlar los misíles que quedan en el cielo.

Raven corre hacia su hermano, a prestarle auxilio, tocándole la cara mientras con la otra le toma el brazo, arrodillándose a su lado.

Erik ve a Moira moverse, sintiendo las balas en su revólver latir con cada segundo.

Moira dispara, y Erik piensa que no puede ser más estúpida si cree que puede pararlo con metal. Desvía las balas como si fueran de goma, lanzándolas hacia los lados, mirando a Moira sin perder el control sobre las armas en el cielo.

Es quizás por eso que no logra ver a Raven levantándose.

La bala que desvía la golpea con fuerza, haciéndola caer a la arena, al lado de su hermano.

El grito de Charles es estremecedor, congelándolos a todos mientras toma el cuerpo caído de Raven.

Erik se saca el casco con manos temblorosas, lanzándolo detrás de él, acercándose hasta donde se encuentra Charles agachado, pero apenas se mueve unos centimetros, sus piernas dejan de pertenercerle, con el telépata gritándole que no se acerque más.

Charles toma de la mano a Raven, hablándole en un tono bajo que ninguno de los que se encuentra ahí puede escuchar. Pone su cabeza contra el pecho de su hermana, y su cuerpo se estremece con pequeños movimientos hasta que él la suelta, sin dejar de mirarla, acariciando con una mano manchada en sangre el cabello que cae en su frente.

–No – es lo único que dice, murmurándolo una y otra vez. Moira intenta moverse, pero aún se encuentra bajo su control. Erik trata de hablar, de decirle algo, pero su boca no deja salir palabras.

–Ella era mi única familia –Charles los mira con ojos gigantescos que se encuentran secos, como si las lágrimas fueran demasiado para él–. Esto no debió ocurrir nunca –sigue diciendo, mientras gira su cabeza hasta mirar a los barcos dentro del océano, a quienes los han atacado. Cierra sus ojos y se lleva una mano a la frente, hasta posar su dedo en la sien.

Erik no sabe lo que ocurre, ha perdido el control de la situación, Raven está muerta y cada uno de ellos está bajo el poder de Charles. Es horrible, sentir que su cuerpo ya no es su cuerpo, que alguien le está obligando hacer lo que no quiere.

Los barcos vuelven a apuntar sus armas, pero esta vez frente a frente, hasta que los misíles son lanzados, golpeándose los unos a los otros.

Charles abre los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Charles se inyectó el suero que hizo Hank, aumentando sus poderes; como ya es un telépata de clase omega (poder ilimitado), esto causó que la otra mutación latente que tenía se desarrollará completamente: la telekinesis junto con la proyección astral. Es como Jean en los comics, quien era telekinética con latente telepatía que no se desarrolla totalmente hasta que es poseída por Phoenix. También me imagino que este incremento de su poder le causó algunos cambios físicos, como el rojo/dorado en los ojos de Jean cuando es Phoenix, a Charles se le han puesto aún más azules, como los que tiene Leto II en _Children__Of__Dune_.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Los Hombres Huecos**

_II _

_Ojos que no me atrevo a encontrar en sueños _

_en el reino soñado de la muerte _

_éstos no aparecen: _

_Allí, los ojos son _

_luz del sol sobre una columna rota _

_allí, hay un árbol que se bambolea _

_y hay voces _

_cantando en el viento _

_más distantes y más solemnes _

_que una estrella que se apaga. _

_Dejadme no estar más cerca _

_en el reino soñado de la muerte _

_dejadme también poner _

_tales disfraces deliberados _

_pelo de rata, piel de cuervo, duelas cruzadas _

_en un campo _

_comportándome como el viento se comporta _

_no más cerca—_

_no ese encuentro final _

_en el reino crepuscular._

**T. S. Elliot, Los Hombres Huecos**

**~Ahora~**

Erik siente su mente nublosa, como si estuviese caminando por en un túnel oscuro. Despertarse es difícil, los músculos de su cuerpo se sienten demasiados tensos y sus ojos le pesan al intentar abrirlos.

–Lamento mucho mi falta de control, Erik –le dice una suave voz, que reconoce como el tono de Charles. La apología le sabe agria cuando recuerda a Charles usando sus poderes en contra de él.

–No me siento orgulloso de haberte hecho daño, mi amigo –continúa Charles. Erik abre los ojos al fin, con lentitud, mirando a su alrededor; se encuentra en lo que espera ser la habitación de Charles, reconociéndola por los retratos de científicos y los cuadernos en el mueble al lado de la cama en la que yace. El telépata está sentando frente a él, en una de esas sillas parecidas a las que tenía en Westchester.

–Después de todo lo que has hecho, Charles, creo que es ridículo que te disculpes por algo así –responde con amargura, voz grave en su boca reseca. Charles lo mira con algo que en otro tiempo pudo haber sido un lamento, pero su rostro se vuelve impasible mientras acerca un vaso de agua hacia Erik.

–No sabes cuánto quisiera que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes entre nosotros –dice, viéndolo beber, sus manos se encuentran en su regazo y por un momento Erik quiere creer que están de vuelta en la mansión, conversando sobre trivialidades, su guerra solo un recuerdo olvidado.

–Si no hubieras decidido convertirte en el juez del mundo, esto no estaría sucediendo –las palabras salen de su boca con más fuerza de la que quería. Por más que ha tratado de mantener alguna clase de tranquilidad, ésta lo deja en el momento que la frustración se hace mayor.

–Oh Erik, tu sabes muy bien porque las cosas son como son –Charles le dice, sus grandes ojos azules no pestañean, fijándolo en su visión–, lamento que estemos en un impasse tanto como lamento que hayas traído a Raven hasta nuestra discusión.

Erik cierra los ojos por un corto momento, pensando, y los abre mirando al hombre frente a él–, ¿Crees realmente lo que dices? ¿Piensas que Raven querría vivir en un mundo así, en donde reina tu mente?

Charles le quita la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. Erik duda por un momento, pensando que Charles volverá a perder el control, como la última vez, pero el telépata sigue igual. Mueve sus manos en su regazo para apoyarlas en la silla en la que se encuentra, rechazándolo con la mirada.

Erik piensa continuar con su cuestionamiento, ver si quizás ha penetrado en alguna parte de Charles, donde aún está el hombre que una vez fue su amigo.

Es Charles quien vuelve hablar–. Le fallé mucho, cada día vivo con el conocimiento de que no supe ayudarla como ella quería –le dice–, más de una vez me he preguntado si lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto. Si lo que hago es realmente necesario. ¿Es por eso que has venido, no es así? Para cuestionar si me he vuelto un megalómano, si he perdido la razón creyendo poder arreglar el mundo. Conozco tu mente, Erik, supe que venías hacia acá cuando tuviste la idea.

El corazón le late con fuerza, las palabras de Charles, la afirmación a una verdad que siempre ha sabido le saben a náusea. Su voluntad, su libertad…

–Son tuyas, Erik –contesta Charles, leyéndole la mente. La sonrisa en su rostro debería ser calmante, pero solo ayuda a que el vacío en su pecho se expanda –mi amigo, tú sabes lo que soy. Lo que puedo hacer.

–Si no logras ver porque lo que haces está mal –le responde–, entonces creo que mi visita es inútil.

–El mundo sigue girando, vidas creándose y esfumándose. Las guerras se han evitado, los mutantes son aceptados en la sociedad. No diré que es una utopía, pero es lo más cercano a la paz que hemos estado. He sacrificado mucho para llegar a esto, soy consciente de las líneas éticas que he traspasado, líneas que en un pasado luché tanto para crear y seguir. Pero Erik –sus ojos vuelven a fijarse en él, el azul de sus pupilas brillando intensamente–, era lo necesario. Nunca me perdonaré que Raven haya muerto y no estaba dispuesto a que muriera otro inocente.

–¿Escuchas la inconsecuencia de tu discurso? Han muerto cientos y aquellos que siguen vivos tienen sus existencias atadas a ti. Podemos vivir en un mundo pacífico pero no por opción propia.

–Eres tú el que no entiende, Erik –responde con voz cortante –los sacrificios para llegar hasta aquí han sido males necesarios. No estoy orgulloso de ello. Por lo otro, cada ser en esta realidad sigue poseyendo su libertad, yo solo he moldeado el mundo para que puedan expresarla.

Erik calla, siente su garganta apretarse al ver a Charles hablar, al verlo tan seguro de su propia verdad. ¿Qué se proponía al venir aquí? ¿Creyó acaso que Charles abandonaría su sangrienta cruzada? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes, por qué no lo paró cuando aún podía?

Charles sigue mirándolo, sus labios partidos al terminar cada una de sus palabras. Erik se pregunta si está intentando convencerlo, si hay algo dentro de Charles que quiere tenerlo a su lado tanto como él quiere que sea así.

**~Entonces~**

Erik mira a su alrededor, el aire en la mansión se siente tenso, como si algo fuese a explotar en cualquier minuto, como si lo que ha ocurrido en la playa esté juntándose y ahogándolos.

Sean y Alex están sentados en el sillón, de forma tan parecida a como estaban sentados ayer, mientras Kennedy daba su discurso. Pero todo ha cambiado, en tan pocas horas todo lo que creía saber se ha perdido.

Shaw está muerto. Después de años viviendo a través de una cacería que parecía sin fin, logró su cometido. Como Shaw matara a su madre, vivió su muerte, con la vieja moneda nazi atravesándole el cráneo.

Nunca creyó posible vivir después de eso. Demasiado tiempo soñando con su muerte, con completar su venganza, sacrificando tantas cosas en el camino, haciendo su paz con lo que ocurriría.

Hasta Raven. Hasta que Raven cayó a la arena, herida, con Charles gritando su nombre. Hasta que Raven murió, por culpa de la bala que disparó Moira y que él desvió.

Ahora Hank está al lado del cuerpo de Raven, en su habitación. No quiso dejarla ir, cuando regresaron, fue él después de todo quien la levantó en sus brazos cuando desaparecieron de la playa.

Los mutantes de Shaw; Azazel, Janos y Angel están también en la mansión. Inconscientes, se encuentran en el bunker donde Alex ha estado entrenando, bajo el poder mental de Charles.

Y Charles...

Charles está sentado frente a la ventana, ojos fijos en el exterior. Como ellos, aún sigue vistiendo el traje que Hank diseñó para la misión, solo que el suyo todavía está bañado en la sangre de Raven. No se ha movido desde que llegaron; después de ordenarle a Azazel que los teletranspotara, lo envió a él y a sus compañeros al bunker, dejándolos dormidos. Moira corrió una suerte parecida y ahora se encuentra en el otro sillón, también inconsciente.

La muerte de Raven lo cambió todo. Erik nunca había visto un despliegue de tanto poder en Charles, verlo manejar las mentes de los soldados en los barcos, ordenándoles que se atacaran, fue una epifanía.

Moira había caído inconsciente apenas Charles dio la orden, y con sus ojos ardiendo había manipulado a Azazel para sacarlos de la isla y llevarlos de regreso hasta la mansión.

Sean y Alex se levantan, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sus pálidas caras hacen ver lo jóvenes que son, aún heridos por las acciones de la batalla, ambos se encaminan hacia el corredor. Erik piensa que tal vez irán a ver a Hank, a Raven.

Con una respiración honda se acerca a Charles, para saber cuál será el plan de acción, para saber que harán ahora.

Camina hasta donde está sentado, ojos fijos en los árboles que rodean la mansión. Su rostro está pálido y cansado, pero sigue sin una expresión reconocible.

–¿Charles? –pregunta, no sabiendo como iniciar la conversación. La culpabilidad por la muerte de Raven lo sacude, el dolor de la perdida.

Charles no lo mira, pareciendo ignorar su presencia, hasta que habla con voz queda–. ¿Sabes? –le dice, girando sus ojos para mirarlo–, no necesito hacer esto –indica sus dedos en la sien–, para poder usar mi poder. Lo hago porque cuando éramos jóvenes, a Raven le gustaba saber cuándo utilizaba mi telepatía, no quería sentirse insegura a mi lado. Luego de los años, el gesto se quedó conmigo, hasta volverse un hábito.

Erik calla, no dice palabra alguna, lo recuerda ordenando a los soldados, diciéndoles que se atacaran.

Nunca movió sus manos.

–Raven está muerta –murmura Charles, frunciendo el ceño–, está muerta y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

–Charles –comienza a decir, pero no continúa. ¿Qué puede decirle? ¿Qué en la guerra siempre hay pérdidas? No, no puede, así que va al grano, a lo que importa en el momento–. ¿Qué haremos? Los humanos pronto sabrán de nuestra existencia, y ya sabemos cuál será su reacción. Debemos prepararnos. Moira-

–Tengo un plan –Charles le contesta, voz firma y ojos intensos–. Moira cuando despierte no recordará nada sobre lo que ha ocurrido, nada sobre nosotros ni los últimos meses. Implanté nuevas memorias en sus recuerdos. Solo debo enviarla devuelta a la CIA.

Erik siente un escalofrío al oír a Charles, la forma en la que habla. Quiere preguntarle sobre los hombres a los que le provocó la muerte, si siente culpabilidad. No sabe si prefiere oírlo decir que fue un impulso y que ahora se siente culpable o escucharlo decir que era un mal necesario. No sabe que pensar de las acciones de Charles, sobre cuánto le ha afectado la muerte de Raven.

–Sé lo que debo hacer, mi amigo –Charles sigue–, los subordinados de Shaw son demasiado peligrosos como para dejarlos libres –dice de forma retórica.

– ¿Planeas borrarles las memorias? –pregunta, pensando en el destino de Moira.

–Me temo que no –explica, mientras se para, mirando una última vez al exterior. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos se han extendido, dándole un aspecto demacrado–, como he dicho, es demasiado peligroso dejarlos ir. Aún sin sus recuerdos, los poderes que tienen son muy volátiles, y en momentos así no podemos darnos el lujo de dejarlos libres.

– ¿Quieres matarlos? –dice sin rodeos, mirando a Charles con incredulidad. También pensó que aquella sería la mejor solución, no confiando en las lealtades de los compañeros de su más grande enemigo, pero nunca creyó posible que Charles fuese quien lo afirmara.

–Creo que me he equivocado de tiempo narrativo –responde Charles, mirándolo fijo–, los subordinados de Shaw eran muy peligrosos. Ya me he encargado de ellos.

Erik siente algo apretársele en el pecho, una sensación de pesadumbre que lo arrastra–. Eso es... era necesario. Algo menos de lo que preocuparnos –contesta, sintiendo el sudor enfriársele, y por un momento se pregunta por qué no recogió el casco de Shaw, porqué lo dejó tirado en la playa. Los ojos de Charles siguen fijos en él, como si supiera lo que se está preguntando, como si supiera la respuesta a ello.

–Tengo un plan –repite Charles, caminando hacia el corredor–. Ahora entiendo con perfecta claridad lo que se necesita hacer, Erik. No dudes en mi capacidad de llevarlo a cabo.

Y con eso desaparece en el pasillo.

**Notas:** Charles es tan creepy... Me demoré más porque mis hermosos archivos ODF perdieron el formato al instalar el Office, así que tuve que reescribirlos. Todo por tener el Excel de pacotilla para hacer un trabajo. Así que estoy reescribiendo varios WIPS que tenía (y empecé otro xD).


End file.
